Never To Be
by Ailey
Summary: Elizabeth is in love with Jack Sparrow but Jack is in love with someone else. They return to Tortuga and then Jack meets and old friend. It turns out that Jack been keeping a big secret all along. Secretly. Elizabeth is watching Jack in the background.
1. Chapter 1

**Sparrabeth -Never To Be**

Chapter One; An Old Friend

Elizabeth Swan stood at the bow of the _Black Pearl _trying not to cry. But she could not stop the few tears that leaked out. She stood alone, trying to decide whether or not to drop of the ship or not.

"Lizzie?"

Elizabeth quickly raised her sleeve to her face, wiping away the tearstains.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around.

Captain Jack Sparrow stood there with his head to one side.

"You've been crying," he said shortly.

"Allergies." Elizabeth replied, forcing a smile.

There was a long silence.

"Jack I wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah, love?"

"I-"

"TORTUGA!!!" yelled Gibbs. The elderly pirate jumped over the wooded rail with as much grace as he could muster and dashed over to his captain. "Cap'n, shall we make port?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Aye."

Elizabeth once again found herself unable to tell Jack her true feelings about him. Lizzie may be married to William Turner, but her heart truly belonged to Jack.

"Liz?" Will came up behind her and gently took her arm. "We're about to make port."

Elizabeth snapped to attention. "Let's go.

Fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth and the rest of the crew stood at the entrance of the _Wicked Wench_, watching pirates smash each other over the head with whatever they were holding.

"This is madness." Elizabeth said.

"You should be used to this by now." laughed Jack.

Suddenly a beautiful tavern maid took center stage. All the pirates stopped and stared at her. Everything went quiet. Jack looked up at the sudden silence, and froze.

"Good evening, _laaaadies and pirates."_ she let out a tinkling laugh.

A pirate hooted.

Jack stood very still, watching the maid with a rather perculiar expression on his face. Elizabeth couldn't understand it. But she knew that she didn't like it.

The maid began to sing. Her voice was as beautiful as her face. She sang of the earth and the sun, the ships, sea and the pirates. When it was over, every single pirate was cheering exept for Captain Jack Sparrow. The maid merely smiled and made her way to the back of the room where Elizabeth and the crew were standing.

Suddenly, she froze and stared at Jack with a shocked expression.

"Hello, Jack."

Jack stared back at her. "Hello, Abigail."

"Long time no see."

"Aye."

A long silence passed between them.

Abigail's hand flashed out and slapped Jack's face so hard that there was a loud _CRACK!_

Jack let out a yell and rubbed his face. "Bugger, I'd forgetten how hard you hit."

"Well, I hope you remember that for a long time." she snapped at him, her beautiful eyes flashing.

Elizabeth watched the exchange.

"Where have you been?" Abigail asked softly.

Jack took her face in his hands. "Here and there."

Abigail smiled. "How the _Pearl_?

"She's still a beaut"

"I should hope so." her smile faded. "Afterall, you left me for the ship."

Jack looked pained. "Abbey, I-"

Abigail sighed. "I know, the sea was calling for you. And you didn't want to endanger me so you didn't want to endanger me so you didn't bring me along." She looked at him with sad eyes.

The handsome saw the pain in her eyes and flinched. Elizabeth took this chance to interfere.

"Oh, hi, Jack." Elizabeth allowed herself to shoot the pretty girl a nasty look. Abigail looked taken aback."Ohhh, and who are you?"

"Elizabeth, this is an old friend of mine, Abigail Boauvais. Abbey, this is Elizabeth Swan." Jack said this while looking at Abigail the entire time.

"Nice to meet you." Abigail offered Lizzie a warm honest smile. Elizabeth continued glaring.

"Likewise." she replied curtly.

"If you'll excuse us, 'Lizbeth." Jack told her, still looking at Abigail.

Jack took the girl by the arm and led her outside. Elizabeth's eyes darkened and she stared after them.

It only took two seconds for her to decide to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Old Love

"Where are you taking me?" Abigail asked.

"I'm taking you back to the _Pearl_. I want to talk to you about something." Jack said.

"You can talk to me here." she said with a smile.

"This has to wait."

They walked in silence for a while.

"There she is." smiled Jack.

The ship was well hidden but Abigail was able to spot it right away. She scaled the rope in about three seconds. Jack stared and climbed up after her.

"You still haven't forgotten the way of the pirate."

"Well, we did have a lot of fun." Abigail smiled.

Jack took her by the hand and led her into the captain's quarters. Neither of them saw Elizabeth drag herself up the rope ladder.

"Abigail," Jack began. Abigail was wandering around the room with a amused look on her face. She looked at him when he called her name and sat down on his bed. Jack stared at her with longing eyes. "Abigail, I came back to Tortuga to see you."

Abigail stopped and stared at Jack. "What?"

"I came back to see you."

Outside, Elizabeth gasped.

"Jack, I don't know what to say." Abigail stared at him. "You know that I love you, but you left me for three years.... I thought that you found someone else."

Elizabeth was mouthing the words _he has ME!!!_

"I had a pretty lady by my side the entire time. But I didn't want her. I waited for you." with that, Jack pressed his lips against Abigail's. Abigail returned the kiss for a little bit then said, "Jack this isn't right."

"Why?" Jack looked desperate.

"Because," Abigail tried to find a way to explain. But she couldn't. There was no way that she could....

Abigail pressed her lips against his. Jack looked surprised, but he did not pull away. His tongue pressed against her lips begging for passage that was easily granted.

Elizabeth was trying her best not to scream.

Abigail pulled Jack on top of her and layed on her back on the bed.

She pulled away long enough to whisper, "make love to me, Jack."

Jack stared at her for one brief moment before leaning in to press his lips against her's again. His hands slid down her body and slipped up her little black dress. His hands ran along her thighs before connecting with Abigail's most sacred spot. He gently rubbed her area causing her to moan. He slid a finger inside and gently moved.

"Don't hesitate." she murmured into his ear as Jack started to kiss her neck. Jack stopped. He felt Abigail pull down him pants. He pulled her black dress up and started fingering her breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

Jack's tip pressed her labia apart and a sharp pain caused Abigail's mouth to stretch wide open. Jack pressed his mouth to her's to soothe the pain. He started to thrust slowly, but then sped up.

_Take it easy mate, _Jack thought to himself. _This is her first time._

Abigail let out another moan and Jack finally let himself go. Hot liquid was released into her deepest parts.

Outside, Elizabeth started to cry.


End file.
